My little kitten
by ImpishTopHat
Summary: After Izaya's trip to the underground he comes back rather scarred. After a certain girl comes to Ikebukuro and pulls him back into the darkness, will he be able to stay clean or will the darkness consume his heart and claim him for eternity. A fanfic with and OC, rating WILL go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OC.**

It wasn't normal for him to be scared. It was not normal for him to not be able to fall asleep. And it was certainly not normal for him to have to turn on the nightlight just so he can sit in bed and stare at the wall. It was not normal, but it was happening. Those hungry blue eyes still haunted his nightmares and that promise, made in that sweet little voice that hid the monster, was once again traveling through his frightened mind;

_I'll be back, Izaya-kun. I'll be back to check on my little kitten._

In normal circumstances, nobody alive was allowed to call him a little kitten, much less declare their ownership over him. But these were definitely not normal circumstances. He was afraid. He was deathly afraid. He longed for the time when sleep came easy to him. When he wasn't haunted by those eyes, those ever watching eyes.

_Oh Izaya, you don't look so well today. What's troubling my little kitten?_

He turned around in bed as her words kept slipping through his brain. He was so happy and relieved when she finally decided to let him go home. He thought that it's all over now. All over. And then those sickening words came.

_I'll be back, Izaya-kun._

This was even worse than being held captive by her. Back then he at least knew exactly where she was and there was no surprise element. Oh, how he hated the surprise element. That is, when it wasn't on his side. Right now she could jump him whenever she felt like it. No matter how long he ran or how good he hid, she would find him. Namie was already thinking he was getting paranoid because of all of the security he set up around the apartment. But no…it wasn't paranoia. It was real. He didn't want that girl anywhere near him, but he knew that he was only running from inevitable. She will come.

_Who's my good little kitten?_

She will come again.

_You're my good little kitten._

And she will make his life a living hell.

_I want to play with my kitten today._

Again.

He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. Panicking will get him nowhere. Maybe he was lucky. Maybe she forgot about him, she had other toys too. But it was hard not to feel panicked as he felt the claws of darkness clutch around him, laughing evilly.

_Who's a good little kitten?_

The voice in darkness mocked. She wasn't there, he knew. But…it was almost like she was.

_That's right you're my good little kitten, Izaya. Your not going to scream like the last time won't you Izaya. You'll be a good, silent, little, kitten._

This had to stop! This madness had to stop! He wasn't in control of his life anymore and he hated that. He needed to take the control back. He needed to start being Izaya again. Izaya Orihara, the notorious information broker, and not some girl's toy. He had to take the control back and find a way to be his old self again, before anyone starts making assumptions. Namie was already looking at him weirdly when he returned from his "vacation" to "underground" and refused to speak a word, choosing, rather to sleep a few days off.

_"What kind of vacation was that if you are still tired? You had that much fun messing around?"_

_"Oh Namie, you have no idea."_

He noticed that Namie started treating him differently after that, trying to get anything out of him, but his mouth was close shut. Yeah, like hell he would tell anyone.

_Bad kitten, Izaya! You know I don't like cursing._

"Sorry" he muttered out, before he clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.

What was wrong with? Did he really just apologize to a voice in his head? That won't do, that won't do at all. He was Orihara Izaya for crying at aloud. He did not apologize…to most of the people. But certainly not to some stupid, little voice in his head. That just won't do.

And with that it was decided. He needed to carry on with his normal life. He needed to forget about everything else. For his own health. Tomorrow he'll go straight to Ikebukuro and see how much damage he can do. He's been away from his lovely humans for far to long, it will be interesting to see which way their lives went, without him in the picture.

With those encouraging thoughts, he curled up in his bed, nightlight still on and clutching his pillow for extra safety. He closed his eyes hoping that up coming sleep will not bring him anymore nightmares.

_Good night my kitten. Sleep well, for tomorrow the fun begins._

**Author's notes: Review my lovelies it gets me inspired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

A girl with the black hair skipped her way across the roof tops of Ikebukuro. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail by a single red ribbon. She wore a simple white shirt and a blue jacket combined with matching skirt. Her white ear buds were in place and she hummed her favorite song, song which was sung to her ever since she was a little baby.

_Oh boys and girls!_

_Come fort, come fort!_

_I'll show you something incredible, something unique._

_You never saw anything like that._

_And I can assure you in that._

She was searching for her prey on the tall city buildings. Her little pet, whom she left to fend for himself was now getting to see her again. It will be fun.

_Oh boy and girls!_

_Come fort, come fort!_

_Do not fright of the dark that lurks around,_

_For over soon, all will be,_

_Trust me, trust me._

She was sixteen years old, but passion which her blue eyes held for what she did was eternal, older than her. For that sick passion did run in the _"family"._

_Oh boys and girls!_

_Come fort, come fort!_

_It will be wild, it will be fun._

_Come down to our circus._

_See are show, enjoy our show, become our show._

She had no real family, no blood relatives that she could think of, but the women that took her in was enough for her. It was that women that opened the door of strange to Ryana Aisha. She showed her the way, the way to bend all the rules, escape from every punishment for every crime committed.

_Oh boy and girls._

_You are falling asleep._

_Faster and faster the clock rocks._

_Left and right, right and left._

_Until you're under my spell._

The woman implanted that sick interest in torture into her mind. And Aisha did not mind. It was fun to watch them squirm.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

_Silent and deadly._

_You should have not listened to me._

_For you're life is now mine to play with._

_Oh boys and girls say goodby._

And her newest toy was double the fun. He was one of them, well almost, but still. He loved to watch people squirm just like she did. She loved him with that sick love that was released upon her once pure heart.

_Don't take candy from the stranger boy and girls._

_Or the stranger might just eat you up._

_Like I will do right now._

_Tick tock, tick tock; goes the clock._

_Drip drop, drip drop; falls your blood._

It was so fun to break him, so fun to see those tears finally come out. She knew that he was afraid. Afraid of her and only her. She loved that.

_Good bye, good bye._

_The whisper comes,_

_From the lips of the walking dead._

_Good bye, good bye._

_For you are mine now._

She is going to destroy him.

Izaya Orihara made his way through Ikebukuro, feeling a lot better then he did that morning. It was a miracle what a little messing around with people's lives could do to his mood. It felt good to be in control once again, it felt good not to be so weak and helpless anymore. Having control back over his own life made him able to think straight again.

Okay, he certainly was in quite a bad situation, but the girl got to him the first time only because he had his guard down and was not expecting an attack. He should have known better and be prepared, but who ever saw something like that coming from a puppy eyed, seemingly lost little girl? He cursed himself for billionth time, because he of all people should have seen it coming, he was an expert after all. But when she comes this time it will be different, he will be ready. And he will break free from her.

"I-ZA-YA!"

He smiled turning around at the sight of the blond bartender throwing a vending machine his way. He dodged with ease, glad that his reflexes were still in place. The smiled towards Shizuo one more time. This was good. Outwitting Shizuo once again will serve well to get the rest of his confidence back.

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, you damn flea!" Shizuo yelled taking a grab on the nearest stop sign.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, why so mean. And here I was thinking that you missed me~ I guess I was wrong, ne?" He grinned taking out his switch blade.

"Shut the hell up and die!" Shizuo growled throwing the stop sign his way.

Izaya chuckled loudly, ready for the fun to commence, unaware of the lingering presence of danger that observed him patiently.

"That's it kitty, play with your friends while you can. Once I come down, I want you all for myself."

**Author's notes: I anybody is reading this please review, it makes me extra happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and not DRRR characters or plot or anything DRRR realeted.**

Izaya laughed as he swiftly dodged one more streetlamp hurled his way. He sent a handful of his switch blades flying in Shizuo's direction, but only thing they stabbed was a stop sign. The chase continued down the streets of Ikebukuro as everybody tried to run away as fast as they could.

Shizuo noticed that something was off in their usual game of cat and mouse. Izaya seemed more aggressive than usual and snarky comments were cut down to the minimum. Izaya focused all of his energy into attacking the blond and dodging his projectiles. He even laughed less as he dodged around the vending machines that fell like hail. It was almost like…he was trying to prove something.

But what? And to who?

Those questions just irritated Shizuo more and his anger grew as he ran to catch up with Izaya, wanting nothing more then to smash his face into the concrete. Izaya and Shizo continued their chase; unaware of the fact that one fast-jumping figure was fallowing them from the rooftops.

Izaya loved the feeling of excitement as the adrenalin rushed through his veins. He loved the fact that tortures which he experienced all disappeared in the rush of the moment. He laughed out at Shizuo, just for a good measurement as he flung another knife in his direction, this one actually managing to brush against the blond.

Izaya turned around the corner in the next street and stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide as a different beast appeared in front of him. It was a creature he only saw in that house. Creature that was covered in jet black hair that grew bushy on its head hiding its eyes. The creature was a bit taller then Izaya and had four arms, giant dragonfly wings and tail. Its feet looked like birds, two talons in front and one in back. The creature smiled a devil's smile to him revealing a row of sharp white teeth.

"Meow, meow Izaya." The creature chuckled, lapping around with its long, black, slimy tongue; "Remember me?"

"Auberon." Izaya gasped in fear, knowing what this meant.

"I'm so glad you remember me Iza-Iza. Miss. Ryana wishes you back." Auberon's slimy tongue reached for Izaya greedily.

Izaya shook in disgust and slashed in direction of the tongue. The creature screeched in pain, but chuckled afterwards as his tongue grew back.

"What wrong Izzy? You don't want to return back to your master? Well that's a naughty kitty." The creature panted as it approached Izaya.

"What in the name of hell is going on here?!" Izaya spun around to meet Shizuo who for once looked utterly baffled.

Shizuo eyed the dark, hairy creature I front of Izaya and lifted his eyebrow at Izaya's expression. Was that…fear? And what was that creature? It looked like a mixture of dragonfly, house fly and that thing that little children called fairy. But this one was a big one.

The creature crooked its head; "That your friend Iza-Iza? I'm afraid that we don't have time to play with friends."

"Where is she?" right now Shizuo was not Izaya's greatest concern.

The creature just grinned and at that moment Izaya felt something fall on his shoulders affectively knocking him down. A pair of hands covered his vision.

"Peek-a-boo! Guess who!" he heard a giggle from behind him.

He whipped himself up quickly, leaving the girl to fall off of him. Oh great, now she looked mad. And Shizuo was still there, great, just great.

"Now, now, Izaya. That not what good kitties do, is it now?" she said when she was up, those sky colored eyes as cold as ever.

He gulped a bit, knowing that nothing good is going to come out of the decision he made and then he bolted for the rooftop. He had just enough time to see an overly surprised Shizuo, well their little game is going to have to be postponed. Shizuo seemed to understand that for he did not try to mix in this mess.

But that didn't mean that they were letting him off just as easy.

Wing humming pierced the air as Auberon took off after his prey. After him. He heard roller-skates skid across the concrete of the building and he knew that she was after him too. He turned around to fire away some switch blades and as soon as he did he realized that was a cardinal mistake. Auberon flew up from behind him when he slowed down, his talon like fingers digging into Izaya's flesh. He was stopped momentarily and lifted up in the air. One pair of Auberon's hands was holding him up and the other confined his arms behind his back. He was left completely helpless as Aisha approached him, that cold look nested in her eyes. She passed her had across his face stopping at his chin.

"That was a very bad kitty, Izaya. Kitties are not supposed to lash out on their masters, don't you think?" she slapped him hard.

"I guess this kitty just does what ever he feels like." He spat back.

Her gaze pierced through him, making him shiver all over. He gulped as he could only guess what his punishment is going to be for saying that. But he wasn't sorry. He was Izaya Orihara, nobody owned him. She can try to own him, but he won't let that happen.

"You are really going to make me break you into dust, won't you Izaya-kun. But don't worry, I'll do just that. I'll torture you as much as I need, until all I'm left with is one obedient little kitten who won't defy its master."

Izaya opened his mouth to rebel against those words, but at that moment he felt something sharp enter his neck and his body felt heavy as his eyelids started to close. The world looked hazy and as he watched it turn black, her words echoed in his ears.

"Now be a good kitten and sleep Izaya. Be a good kitten for me."

**Author's notes: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Okay not really. Sorry for a suckish chapter, but I'm running a bit low on inspiration for this story. It's hard to keep three stories going at the same time and we all know that. So, yeah, excuses, excuses and hose kinds of things. As always please review, it really does inspire me and if you want to add a couple of suggestions on what do you want to happen to Izaya, I'll be glad to take it under consideration. So long~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Noth a thing**

Izaya's eyes fluttered open to find that Aisha was sitting on top of him...smiling devilishly...with a syringe in her hand.

Oh boy.

This is going to be fun.

"Morning Izaya-kun, did you sleep well?" she smiled sweetly as if she was not holding a possibly lethal weapon a millimeter from his face.

He gulped, trying to stay indifferent to the situation.

"Good morning Aisha-chan, can I ask what are you doing on top of me?" he needed to play it cool.

"Why I was just getting in the right position to insert this charming puppy into you." She giggled waiving the syringe around.

"And may I ask what that is?"

"Nop." She smiled and plunged the needle into his neck making him flinch.

He yelled out in pain as something crawled inside his veins heading to his heart, Aisha laughed out and jumped away from him, allowing him to fall on the cold floor of the basement. He pressed his forehead against the floor, trying to ease the pain, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream.

He is not going to be weak, he is not weak, he is strong, he can handle this…

He felt as if he was on fire as thousand spider legs crept from inside him. He could feel them. He could feel all of them. He could feel them climbing up his spine, biting at his meat, injecting more and more poison into his system.

He is not weak, he's strong. He could handle getting hit by a vending machine, this was a breeze.

He could feel something wet and slimy slide down his throat, even though there was nothing in sight. The slimy thing brushed against his tongue and went down to his stomach. His gag reflexes kicked in and he spent next ten minutes trying to throw up something that wasn't there, as fiery ants ate away his insides.

"You are afraid, aren't you Izaya-kun? If not of me, which I really doubt, then of death."

"Don't be ridicules." He sneered with a painful grin; "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Have it your way, but your not getting the antidote until you admit that you are afraid, like a good kitten."

He inhaled sharply as pair of razor-sharp fangs started crushing his insides. He felt his lungs being ripped to shreds and yet, miraculously, he could still breathe. Just barely, but still. He gripped the dirty floor with his hands, biting his lips harder, not to scream.

Just so he wouldn't scream.

He was not weak.

He won't scream.

But he couldn't do much. He was eaten away from the inside and he knew it. It was the worst feeling; he was going to die of something coming from inside himself.

He was going to die…he was going to die.

He felt a single tear slip away and he wiped it off fast, but he knew that she saw it. He groaned in pain, curling up on himself as something melted away his muscles and bones with acid. Poisonous burning liquid ran through his vessels like blood, melting them as it went.

Heart.

That thing is going for his heart.

He felt acid take shape of a large, fat spider that crushed his vessels as it went along and he screamed. He screamed because the pain blinded him as the massive spider tried to fit itself where only blood should go. He felt his veins burst under pressure as the spider crawled away clawing for his heart.

It made no sense, it was impossible, but the pain told him that he was wrong and his reflexes took a saying in that as well. His legs started kicking of on their own and his hands were twitching insanely, but that didn't even come close to the pain he experienced when his neck started moving and twitching from side to side.

"Don't look now Izaya, but here comes the best part." She cooed.

He screamed from the deepest pit of his long forgotten soul, right at her cue. His back arched as he felt like someone was pulling at his spine. Someone strong, probably Shizuo. He screamed even louder as sickening sound of tearing flesh came to his ears and he felt his bones pierce out, through his skin. All of his involuntary movements stopped as he felt he couldn't move because someone was ripping his skeleton out of him.

What an unusual way to die.

Just fit for him.

He felt tears of pain sting and spill and there was no willpower now to even try to shush the screams.

"I'll help you if you beg. Come on kitten, it's not that hard. I guarantee that I can stop your pain in an instant."

Izaya grimaced in pain, screaming, crying, dying. But he refused to beg. He can hold on more. He is strong enough. He knew that in the end he will give in, he will beg her to stop the pain and she will win.

But not yet.

He still could handle a little more pain.

Just a little bit more.

That's when his world became engulfed by darkness. His body stopped wringing in pain and he went completely still.

The girl sitting the sofa gave out a disappointed moan skipping to his side. She eyed him a bit, before she carefully kicked his side, like he was an animal playing dead just so he can jump up and bite her.

She rolled her eyes at the unmoving body. Izaya's eyes were shut close and his expression was peaceful, something she saw only when he slept.

"What a pity." She pouted, lightly pushing his hand with her shoe; "I was really looking forward to having some more fun with you today, Izaya-kun. But it is kind of your fault, all you needed to do was ask nicely and I would have given the antidote to you. Oh well, what can you do."

She turned around and skipped out of the dark, musty, spider-webbed basement that also served for research purposes and "scientific" experiments.

Once she shut the door close, thousands of eyes lit up in the dark to observe motionless informant on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DRRR does not belong to me, but my OC's do and if you steal them I'm gona bite your writing hand off!**

Izaya awoke to all too familiar set of grey eyes leaning over him expressionless. He groaned trying to get up, but the sixteen year old boy pushed him back in his place giving him a warning look. He sighed, letting himself fall back against the wall as the boy traced his fingers across his forehead. Izaya really had no idea what the boy was doing, but whatever it was, it kept the pain away, so he didn't complain. He groaned once more, remembering last night. Was he really taken apart and put back together? It made no sense…

"Marco says no." A cheery child's voice came from the background.

Izaya blinked few times trying to focus on his surroundings, as everything was still a bit hazy for him. He finally managed to find the source of the voice as the blond eleven year old with big blue eyes dropt next to him, smiling widely. As he focused some more, Izaya discovered that they were certainly not alone in the room.

At least a hundred more pairs of eyes in all colors and shapes stared at him with unhidden interest. There were children pretty much sitting everywhere, varying in age, build, nationality, pretty much everything…except one thing. They were all boys. The youngest of them were around five years old while the oldest were probably nineteen. He never saw one that he could call not-a-kid. And he's been here before. He focused on the line of faces, some scared some curious and some simply blank. He noted that their where a few new ones, as well as that a few older kids that were there before were not there now. Basically he just gathered information to keep his mind off of the situation.

"You know you guys, it's very impolite to stare." He tried to chuckle, but was interrupted by the sharp pain passing along his spine.

The grey eyes of the sixteen year old shifted to his as he gave him a strict look.

"Marco says to stop moving because the drug is not out off you completely." The blond cheered.

"And why doesn't Marco ever tell me this himself." He eyed the grey-eyed boy who was named Marco; "It's rather annoying you know that."

The blond who's name was Daniel just smiled; "Marco can't."

Izaya sighed. _Marco can't_- that's all he ever got on that topic. He needed his mind somewhere else but they were denying him information he needed to think. He was really interested in the grey boy. He was not someone you see every day. Marco was one of the rare children that Izaya ever saw wearing suits, a grey one of course and that fact was entertaining enough. If you added his hair that looked grayed from stress, his eyes who also looked like their natural color was sucked right out of them, his psychic abilities and the life he lived, Marco Green was one very interesting human.

It was too bad that no matter what Izaya tried he couldn't get a word out of him. Actually he never saw Marco _talk_ to anyone. Another interesting fact.

He winced when Marco passed his arm against his throat and pushed slightly.

"If you were wondering the _no_ meant that; no you were not ripped apart, you were just given some strong hallucination drugs." Daniel continued, looking at him happily.

Since Marco finally moved off of him, Izaya sat up straighter to confront the eleven year old who presented his only source of information.

"Drugs…that was it…?"

"Yup!"

"That was…it? I felt like I was being torn apart." He couldn't believe that it was all just drugs.

Daniel shrugged and Izaya groaned. Daniel was an okay kid but he didn't know a lot.

"How long does she intend to keep me here?" he eyed the dusty basement full of experimental tubes and torture devices on which children were sitting on so causally.

Daniel shrugged again; "I don't know. Maybe she won't let you leave this time at all."

Izaya wiped around to face the small boy; "What did you just say!"

Daniel didn't look too fazed by the yelling; "Marco says there is always a chance that she decides to keep you, torture you for a while and then kill you. Miss. Rose doesn't like anyone older than nineteen in her house, she made the exception for you just because Miss. Ryana wanted you…but Marco says that something like that can't stay for permanent."

Izaya stared wide-eyed into the boy who just told him that there is a good chance that he could die…here…from the hands of a girl…a teenage girl. Heck no!

He was Izaya Orihara, he is not going to let this happen just like that. He stood up, ignoring the aching pain in his body and made his way through the sea of curious eyes and towards Marco who was in the middle of picking up one of his books from the shelf. He wiped the boy around and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, lifting him up to his eye level. Now he was generally a calm person and was completely against losing his cool and his principles in this kind of situation. But that drug still affected him, making him as agitated and as irritable as Shizuo.

"Alright now Marco, I'm done with that silent treatment of yours. You better spill out what's going on and spill it out now. I know that you know something and if you won't help me and if I die here, I'll personally…."

His words were cut short when Marco opened his mouth with same expressionless face he always wore. Izaya stared at him in total shock, feeling his stomach rising and getting ready to throw up whatever was left in his starved pit. He let the boy from his hands and he was thankful when Marco closed his mouth again. His mouth where the stub of his tongue was laying motionless. The stub of a tongue…cut off tongue…Marco never talked…Marco couldn't talked…

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said retreating back to the corner and sitting down.

He felt emotionally exhausted. Is that going to happen to him? Are they going to cut out his tongue? They couldn't do that! Izaya valued his freedom of speech just like he valued his freedom of movement. He couldn't stand if those were taken away from him. He had to get out of here…fast.

He flinched when he realized that all the eyes were on him again. Looking at him…accusingly…the hell did he do? Well who cares, who cares what a bunch of enslaved brats think. He never cared what anyone thought, it was Izaya before everyone!

Was?

It still is right?

Of course it is! He needs to get himself out of this situation and he will use who ever he needs to use to do it, muted brats were no exception.

He felt something tap his shoulder and there he was again. Marco's disinterested eyes…staring into his soul…judging him…man, did he hate that…who did he think he was to judge him. Marco pushed something in his arms and with surprise he realized that it was a platter of food and water.

"Marco says you should eat so you don't die." Daniel stated, not as cheerfully as before.

Izaya lifted an eyebrow, remembering something he needed to ask, something obvious; "How come you know what he says?"

Daniel looked at Marco who was retreating back to get attention of one of the older kids; "I hear him in my head. Others hear him too, but I hear him the best. Marco's really quiet. That's why I usually speak for him, I hear him the best." He reasoned.

Izaya observed as the older boy's face adopted a concentrated expression as if he was straining to hear something. It was odd, it looked as if he was getting commands from Marco and he was at least two years older than him. The boy nodded and got the others attention, mimicking Daniel in his _Marco says_ as he directed the commands forward and soon the room was empty expect from him and Daniel.

He sighed trying to solve this puzzle of information he was given. He picked up his water drinking slowly only then realizing how thirsty he was. He looked down at the small boy once more.

"Why do they all listen to him like that? It almost seemed like he is…in charge…some of them are older than he is…shouldn't they be above him?"

Daniel gave him a silly smile: "You don't get it Izaya. It's not about the age, it's about the fear. Marco has always been here. He is not as afraid as we are. That's why we listen to him."

Izaya blinked. No, he did not entirely understand that but he didn't really care either. He just wanted to get out of this illogical hell-hole.

**Authors notes: "Slams head against the table" Why can't I properly write Izaya, whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! He is always so OOC, I hate it. Gawh! Anywise, nothing really happens in this chapter, we just meet some of Izaya's new friends~ Tell me what you think of Marco, he is one of my favorite OC's in development. Please review about the story too; I'm sorry because Izaya sucks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's.**

Izaya hissed in pain as another whip was delivered to his exposed back. The girl's been going on this for what felt like hours and showed no intentions of stopping. Izaya bit his lip willing himself not to scream or beg for her to stop. He is not going to fall down again, not again.

"You know there would be much less blood if you were just to quit acting like you'll never brake. We all know you will Izzy-kun."

He hissed at the new nickname she got for him, but did not answer. He was not going to give her satisfaction of seeing him crawl in fear. Not again. He was stronger then that.

He sighed in relief when the whips stopped and she turned him around to face her. His arms were shackled above his head and he felt rather helpless because of it…not a feeling he enjoyed. Her dark blue eyes looked into his, squinting just a bit as if she was trying to determine what she needed to do to get him to break.

"I bet if I castrated you…"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah that's a good idea…."

"YOU'LL WHAT!"

"You know male cats are known to become more docile after that, maybe it's the same for you…"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU SICKO!"

"You wait right here, I'll go get permission. Unfortunately Miss. Rose won't let me have any castrations without getting permission from her first."

And with that the girl skipped out of the basement leaving absolutely terrified Izaya behind. Izaya knew that she was crazy, but this crazy! She wanted to neuter him! Who does that! He needed to get out of there and fast. He pulled on his restraints, checking are they as tight as he thought…yup, no running from there. He didn't have any switch blades on him, because they all "mysteriously" disappeared. He gulped when he heard the door creak open again, and pushed himself next to the wall, ready to kick to defend himself if the worst comes to the worst.

Aisha skipped in, visibly excited followed by a tall red-haired women with green eyes that looked like snake's. The woman was dressed in weird outfit that reminded Izaya of horse ridding clothes. Marco tailed after the two females, looking a bit uneasy. He reminded Izaya of a loyal little dog who comes back to his master, tail between its legs, no matter how much its master kicks it down.

If he wasn't in such a predicament, Izaya would blast out jokes.

The women kneeled in front of him, Aisha on her left and Marco on her right side. She grabbed Izaya's face and brought it close to hers, her poison colored eyes examining his. Izaya tried to look away from those eyes that were eating him on the spot, but she just slapped him back into his place.

"My, my Aisha, you certainly have a good taste. It's pleasant to finally meet you, Izaya Orihara. My name is Crimson Rose." The woman's eyes turn to slits and Izaya couldn't help but tremble at that look she gave him.

"But I can't imagine, " the woman continued; "why would you want to castrate him, Aisha dear. He looks like a holder of some good genes."

Izaya's eyes widened as he realized that woman's other hand grabbed his testicles through his pants. He tried to squirm away from the woman's touch, but she just smiled a smile that could bring the devil to shame and pulled his head forward, clasping their lips together. Izaya gushed in surprise as woman's tongue invaded his mouth, pushing deep in and exploring his cavern. He tried to back away, but she held him firm with one of her hands around her neck and other on his testicles and his….oh no…

She chuckled in his mouth, before pulling away, eyeing his growing erection; "my, oh my, aren't you easily excited. You taste quite well too."

He squinted his eyes in disgust both at himself and at the woman. What right did she have to treat him like this? He was not just some little slut she could harass whenever she wanted! He was Izaya Orihara! She was below him, she was just a human. He kicked out his legs, trying to hit her in the stomach, but she moved to the side quickly.

"A feisty little slut you are. I like that!" The woman exclaimed, chuckling; "But we can't have that can't we?"

Izaya's eyes grew wide as a thin; green snake appeared in the woman's slew. The yellow eyes shined evilly as it fell from the slew to the ground and slithered to petrified Izaya. Izaya shudder in disgust as the snake climbed up on him and wrapped around his neck, obviously intending to nest there.

"Izaya meet Edgar. Edgar is a Green mamba a very poisonous species but generally not aggressive towards humans. However you might notice that Edgar is a tad bit different." She said with a proud smile on her face, like a mother talking about her child.

Izaya gasped in fear as he realized that she was right and that the snake was nuzzling its head against his neck. His eyes went wide at the look in snake's eyes. It wasn't normal, clueless, animal look. It was almost human as the snake licked his neck and a sadistic look mirrored in its eyes. That was impossible, snakes can't be sadistic. They are just animals. But that one was, indeed, looking at him with greed in its shiny yellow orbs.

"As I said Edgar is special. I raised him myself. My father gave his egg to me when I was just a little girl."

Izaya never knew that someone could speak of so much love towards a snake. And what kind of father gave poisonous snake to his daughter. They were truly a sick family.

"Well now that I had my fun, I have to say Aisha that it would really be a shame to castrate him." The woman spoke casually to her apprentice.

"But every time I break him, he just heals back up. It's annoying." The girl stomped childishly.

"Patience is a virtue."

"But…"

"This is my dear, why we always pick children. Adults are much harder to break. I warned you about that, but you didn't listen. And I also warned you not to let go of him because he'll heal up, but you didn't listen to me there either."

"I just wanted to have some fun." The girl pouted.

The woman smiled and patted the girl's hair in mother like motion.

"Don't worry darling. All in good time. I think I'll stick around for a while too. It will be _enjoyable _to see such a cute little toy fall apart under our control. Go on now Aisha. Make me proud."

And with that the girl turned back to him with a wicked smile and the woman turned to sit in the sofa and observe the spectacle. Edgar slithered down from his neck and him and Marco retreated to their master's side like called on pets.

He gulped as the girls fingers passed through his hair and forced him into another kiss.

He did not want to become another one of these maniacs pets.

**Authors notes:…..well that's awkward…poor Izaya he is being molested by two females in a basement (like we all don't know that he is secretly enjoying it, lol, I'm so sick in head). So as always I'm going to ask you to do me a big favor and tell me what you think about my OC's since they are in full power development. So yeah, review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Noooooooh**

Poke, poke.

„Marco, go away."

Poke, poke, poke.

„I said: go away!"

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

„Marco, I'm serious. Leave me alone."

Pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke

„OKAY, FINE. THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Izaya yelled out from where he was lying, eyeing the unfazed teenager that was now pulling at his slew. This communication problem was really getting old and without Daniel or any of the other boys here, Izaya had no way of knowing what Marco wanted from him.

„Can't you like talk in my head too?" he asked, trying to rip away from the emotionless boy.

Marco looked at him with color drained eyes and Izaya had flinched as a small stab of pain invaded his mind as if somebody was trying of dig their way through his thoughts.

"Ouch, Marco is that you? That hurts."

_Youwantedmetotry. (you wanted me to try)_

Izaya blinked in surprise as a hushed voice came from where the pain formed. It was too quiet to be called a whisper, it was a breath formed into words. Too quiet and too fast for him to understand.

"Marco…that's you? I can't really hear you properly you know."

_It'sharderbecouseyou'renotusedtoit (it's harder because you're not used to it.)_

"Would you mind going a bit slower, I can't understand a word your saying."

_Iamgoingslowyourmentallatyisjustnotusedtohearingan othervoiceinsideyourheadthatdosen'tbelongtoyousoit comesoutunclear. (I am going slow. Your mentality is just not used to hearing another voice inside your head that doesn't belong to you, so it comes out unclear.)_

"Okay, I got nothing of that."

Marco sighed and waved his head in _never mind_ motion, once again pulling at his slew. Izaya sighed right back, knowing that this is not going to work. How did Daniel ever understand all that over-rushed mumbo-jumbo, he'll never know.

"Look, Marco. I'm tired now; can't you just go away and let me sleep?"

To his dismay, Marco waved his head no stubbornly and Izaya sighed getting up, letting the younger one lead him where ever he needed to be led. Izaya barely slept at all last night, having Aisha constantly molest him both with her hands and her comments and Crimson looking at him like he was a particularly tasty treat. At some time during that torture aphrodisiacs came into play and practically drew him insane. Now he was tired, humiliated and spent wanting nothing more to rest and be grateful that they didn't actually rape him, but just practically made him rape himself. He felt pathetic and he was definitely not in a mood for whatever they planed to do today.

However, he didn't seam to have much of a choice as Marco pulled him through and out of the basement. Izaya blinked in surprise, his informant instincts going off and making him look around for every bit of information he could gather from the place. He was never let outside of that basement before. The house was enormous, almost like a palace. White walls were decorated with gold vines and a beautiful red carpet covered the floors. Izaya had to admit that even though Crimson Rose was a monster, she was a monster with good taste.

"Hey Marco, where are we going?" he tried again, determent to make out the words this time.

_I'mnotauthorizedtotellyouthat (I'm not authorized to tell you that.)_

Izaya blinked, recognizing the word authorized and frowning at the younger male; "But Marco." He whined.

Then Marco turned around viciously and grabbed the front of his shirt bringing him down to meet his eyes. Izaya winced at the sudden contact.

_Bequietanddon'tmakehermad (be quiet and don't make her mad)_

He repeated that sentence over and over, slowing down as much as he could and trying to part away the words too make Izaya understand. Izaya frowned at Marco's worried expression.

"Look kid, relax, they can't do anything to me that will keep me down."

Marco opened and closed his mouth, giving him a peek at the horror inside. His eyes set up an obvious question; _not even that?_

"I'll be fine. I would be amazing if you would show me how to escape." He added hopefully.

Marco bit his lip and his eyes spun around the room, before he harshly waved his head no. His usually calm eyes full of fear.

"Ahhh, I see." Izaya gasped dramatically and patted Marco's head; "What does she want from me this time?"

Instead of an answer Marco just pulled him into a nearby room where they were met with two identical sets of eyes, smiling lazily at Izaya.

**Author's notes: So I was a bit lazy today, can you blame me? I'm tired too~**

**I'll just take this opportunity to thank every one of you who reviewed and I want to let you know that I just love you for doing that and that it really does make my day like ten folds brighter when I see that I got reviews! **

**What do I got in store for Izaya next?! Honestly I'm still debating on that too and that's why I stopped the chapter there. Sorry~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was inspired by a idea that popped into my head while I was trying to fall asleep so…it's a bit awkward, he he. I own only my characters.**

Before Izaya could even utter a sentence, Marco shot him an apologetic look and slid back through the door, leaving him alone with the pair of black-haired, brown-eyed twins that were sitting on a giant bed in the small bedroom dressed in only long nightshirts. Izaya sighed, not liking the look that Marco gave him at all, and turned back to the twins, raising an eyebrow when he found them playing a game of rock-paper-scissors. The left twin lost and sighed, grumbling something fast but turned to Izaya with an overly sweet smile that made shivers run down his spine.

"Well then, I'll guess I'll be starting us off." He exclaimed, leaving his spot on the bed and tracing towards Izaya.

"Starting off what? What is going on?" Izaya asked.

The twin smiled, hooking his arms around Izaya's neck and bringing him down to his eyelevel. Kid was probably even younger then Marco but Izaya couldn't help but to feel uneasy as he stared in those chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't you worry about a thing, it will be us doing all the work." And with that Izaya found himself locked into another unwanted kiss.

"Wh…" he barely mumbled before he pushed the boy away, he didn't seam surprised; "The hell are you doing!? What's wrong with this house and kissing?!"

To his surprise he was sure he saw an apologetic glint in the boy's eyes. He didn't want to do this, Izaya realized; they were making him do this. This and what more? What were his orders?

"Look we are going to have to do this one way or another and if you don't struggle it is much less painful." The twin on the bed spoke up.

_Oh magical-being-that-I-don't-believe-in-because-ther e-is-no-actual-proof-of-it-being-real, tell me that this is not happening._ His mind raced as he backed away from the standing twin who still looked at him apologetically. He felt the door knob and tried turning it, cursing Marco and his loyalty when he found out that it was locked. He twitched when the twin started to approach him again that same smile still playing on his lips.

He had to think, fast.

He jumped out of the way of the approaching boy, eyeing the room for anything he could use. There was nothing, just him, the boys and the bed. The lamp was circle-shaped and bolted to the ceiling and only other item in the room was a surveillance camera, damn those perverts. There wasn't even a window he could jump out of and the only doors were locked. He was trapped.

He felt hands wrap around his back and realized with shock that the other twin decided to join in. How was he supposed to avoid two of them, in a cramped room with absolutely no weapons?

Shiver ran down his spine as the twin no.2 started nibbling on his ear and he whipped away only to stumble right into the arms of no.1. This was officially mission impossible. No. 1 hugged him from behind, pulling him down on the floor while taking a firm grasp on Izaya's hands. The second twin readily bended down as well, capturing Izaya's lips while his fingers expertly unbuttoned Izaya's shirt. Izaya tried to kick away, but the kid was like on automatic drive, kissing him, taking off his shirt and dodging his kicks all at the same time. No.1 leaned into his neck and at Izaya's horror traced his tongue along Izaya's spin before continuing his brother's work on Izaya's ear.

"Leave me alone, already!" he yelled once the twin no.2 released him to discard the shirt away; "Who are you two anyway."

No.2 blinked at him in surprise as if no one asked him his name before; "I'm Taki that's Toshi would you stop squirming now? Your making this harder then it needs to be."

"The hell are you doing this anyway?"

"We don't want to die."

Izaya froze. He did not see that coming, but he knew that the boy wasn't lying. He dealt with liars all the time and he knew that this kid was telling 100% truth.

"Taki…" the twin behind Izaya warned, looking at the camera.

"I know, I know. We have to do this, they are expecting a show and if we don't give them one, we die."

"So you're just going to obey them, like trained dogs!?"

Taki smiled sadly, leaning in for another kiss; "That's exactly what we are going to do."

Izaya tried to rip away, but he found that his arms were restrained and that Toshi was now leaning over him and playing around trying to get his belt unbuckled from that position.

"Don't worry, now. In the end you'll enjoy it." Taki whispered softly his breath warm against Izaya's skin making him gulp.

"Taki, can we move to the bed? It's rather inconvenient down here." Toshi murmured as he finally fished off Izaya's belt.

"Mhm." Taki murmured and stood up pulling Izaya along with his brother.

"I did not agree to this. I will not do this!" Izaya exclaimed, but was silenced when Toshi tackled him from behind and crashed him face first into sheets.

"It's not really your choice, just like it's not really ours." Taki whispered, pulling Izaya's head up and planting another kiss on his lips, while his brother pulled Izaya's remaining clothes off.

"Stop this!" he cried out, but they paid no attention as they switched places, Toshi now pulling him further up on the bed and flipping him over on his back.

He heard Taki chuckle darkly; "Typical. All that yelling and you're still hard on us. Just typical."

"Give him a break Taki, it's not like he can help it." Toshi whispered from his place. Izaya's head was in his lap and his fingers traced along the older one's body paying special attention to his nipples.

"I know, I know. But I wish that at least one of them would stay true to their words." Taki sighed in disappointment, his eyes traveling from Izaya's hard cock to Izaya's terrified eyes.

Oh the irony of his situation.

But there was no time to dwell on that for he and his brother had a job to do.

He planted a light kiss on the tip of Izaya's cock, smiling when even that was enough to send the man shivering. Poor guy, if that got him scared; he will be scarred for life after they are done with him. But orders are orders and he obeys his so he left the trail of butterfly kisses on the man's flesh, knowing that his brother was doing his part of the foreplay up in front.

Izaya shivered at the sensation of the cold lips on his hot flesh. He tried to voice out a word of protest but he was completely lost in stimulation provided by the twins, their cold lips connecting with him from down and up. What did they do, suck on ice before this? Whatever it was it was definitely worked for they ware melting his mind off. Taki played down under him, licking and nipping and kissing everything that came under his touch and Toshi was bent over him, leaving a trail of light kisses, a trail long as he could stretch as his hands gently played around with Izaya's nipples. In one short moment a stray thought entered Izaya's thoughts, telling him that this is wrong and that boys their age should not be this experienced in giving pleasure. That thought was drowned in waves of pleasure as Taki took his full length in his mouth, sending shivers of pleasure down Izaya's spine. He could practically feel Taki's sad smile on his length, but he cared not for that anymore.

Izaya Orihara was left stranded with only his animalistic instincts to keep him company.

His legs wrapped around Taki's slender frame, pushing him forward to take all of Izaya in. Taki gushed in surprise as he was pushed up; expertly preventing his gagging reflexes to come in. They were doing good, as soon as the guy comes it will be all over. He bobbed his head up and down, letting his fingers to stroke anything that he couldn't reach.

Toshi silently hummed to himself as he kissed Izaya, sending small, tickling vibrations up his stomach. He kissed Izaya's lips, this time braking through with his tongue, letting it dance in Izaya's cavern. The he slid out, giving Izaya's lips one last nip and lick, before he trailed his mouth down to suck on Izaya's nipples, his fingers abandoning that spot to come up and massage his head.

Izaya moaned in pleasure that was coming from so many places at once. He had no idea what was Toshi doing to his head, but it felt so good. He had no idea where did they too learn to do stuff like this and for the first time in his life he cared absolutely none for information.

"Toshi, pull him up a bit more, will ya." He felt Taki murmur against his cock and Izaya happily let Toshi pull him further on the bed letting Taki get on as well.

Taki eyed Izaya's hard cock in thought before he once again cave in on it with his mouth, giving it his all and driving Izaya to the edge as boys expert tongue slid across his erection, tackling him at all the right spots. Izaya gasped at the never before known sensation as Toshi sped up his pace too, imitating his brother technique and using it on Izaya's nipples, never forgetting to back of a bit and give a teasing kiss or nip to Izaya's lips. Izaya felt himself ready to come, but held it with all his willpower, wishing for that this sensation never stopped. Toshi's small hands found their way down Izaya's back and started rubbing circles in exactly the right places, sending Izaya moaning in ecstasy. Taki parted from Izaya once more and with one last kiss to throbbing flesh pulled himself up only to carefully position himself on top of Izaya, smiling sadly at the man's excited eyes as he brought himself down, squinting in slight pain.

Izaya licked his lips at the treat he was presented with and bucked his hips up to meet Taki, who yelped in surprise. Izaya cared non for the boy's pain for they were the ones that started this, so he brought his hips up again, piercing the unprepared boy who cried out again. Toshi stopped his stimulations and looked up, surprised at the way their client was acting. They did this before, but nobody ever went hard on them like this.

Izaya let out a hysterical laugh at the frightened look that appeared in Taki's eyes, before he pushed himself further into the tender flesh.

"You know kiddies, I'm pretty sure you are supposed to use a lube for this. But I guess that a couple of whores like you two don't need that, huh." He laughed once again.

Toshi's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. This wasn't playing fair, their master wasn't playing fair. She drugged that guy to go off on sexual stimulations without telling them.

"Taki…" he whispered, eyeing his brother who was biting his lip as Izaya slammed into him from bellow.

"Do your job Toshi." His brother's eyes were closed in pain.

"But Taki…"

"Just do it."

Toshi obliged, since his brother did usually know the best and pressed his lips against Izaya's, massaging around with his own tongue as his hands sprinted back into action, setting all of Izaya's pleasure spot's off. He smiled slightly as he felt Izaya relax and return the kiss, his attention taken away from Taki. Taki sighed in relief and picked up a pace that suited him better. Toshi parted from Izaya to catch a breath and then slid down, once again on his streak of kissing, nipping and licking every part of the body that he knew would get Izaya to come faster. He wanted this done already.

Izaya giggled, looking at the black haired boy stretching above him. He felt like he was in haven as one boy bounced up and down on him in entrancing rhythm, his tight hole enveloping Izaya's cock perfectly as in the meantime the boys look alike did his best to stimulate every other part of Izaya's body. It was mind-blowing what that kid could do with his hands. Toshi slid further ahead, completely abandoning his position at Izaya's head and joined his brother at the bottom. Taki slowed down, realizing what Toshi had in mind and took his agonizingly long time to go up and down, leaving Izaya's cock exposed to air way more then he liked it, but just as he was about to complain, he felt Toshi's wet tongue swiftly and precisely lap around his cock every time that Taki would leave it bare, licking at Izaya's balls in the process while his hands traveled upwards and massaged Izaya's inner thighs.

Izaya moaned in ecstasy finally releasing his load into Taki, who separated himself from Izaya as soon as he felt that he was done and toppled over to the side, eyes glazed with exhaustion. Izaya moaned in protest when Toshi left him too, stumbling to his brother's side on all fours and falling down next to him once he got there. Toshi yawned softly and nested his head into his brother's chest, completely ignoring Izaya now that their little show was over.

Izaya turned on his side, eyes glazed with pleasure as he watched the duo fall asleep. He blinked a few times as his usually sharp mind tried to breakthrough the daze of drug he was given. Before he even got a chance to realize what actually happened, sleep claimed him as well.

**Author's notes: Sooooo…awkward huh…yup I'm still new with all this M-rated writing. But I couldn't leave Taki and Toshi behind; they are in their primary stages of development. If you are wondering Taki (means waterfall and is actually a girls name lololol, I just loved the name) is older then Toshi (means mirror image.)**

**Please reviwe~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer and claimer: I do not own DRRR, but I do own my OC's**

A whistle of amazement interrupted Izaya's exhausted dreams. He opened his eyes to find a blond boy leaning over the twins poking them with his finger. Gold bracelets jingled around his wrist as he did so. He had three bracelets on each arm.

"Man, you got them good. Never saw them sleeping like this, the hell did you do? Whatever it was, you have got to teach me that!"

Izaya blinked, wondering who blond was talking to, only to realize that he was probably talking to him. But how did he know that Izaya was awake without looking at him and more importantly…what the hell was going on. His mind was all dizzy and he could barely remember any of the events that led to him lying on a bed, next to two kids…completely naked…oh what the hell did he do.

"You know the first time I saw them like this was when that Colt kid came over, they didn't wake up for days! Man, that kid has a rabbits drive if you know what I mean." The blond burst of in a set of giggles that made Izaya lift his eyebrow up.

The kid finally turned to him with a never-ending smile on his face. It wasn't a fake smile like that the twins showed. This was a real smile a real laugh that shook the kid all over and nested in his bright blue eyes.

"But I bet you don't really remember any of it. Pity indeed, those two know what they are doing when they are doing it. Pity to forget such an experience. But it really can't be helped if you were drugged with what I think you were drugged with. Well then again, if you were drugged then you really can't be that good, it's just the drugs. That Colt kid did it without any drugs whatsoever, man you should have seen that."

"Who…"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Free, Free Jipson. And you're Izaya Orihara. Don't get all; _wtf are you a psychic _on me, the word spreads fast around here. Am I going to fast for you? Some people say I talk to fast and way to much, but I really don't notice, so if I'm going to fast you just tell me and I'll…"

"Shut up, just shut up for a second!"

"Wow chill dude, there is no need to get all dramatic on me. I get it, you're all woozy right now because you got that drug pass through you and have no idea what happened. Too bad, looks here like you had a time of your life. But don't worry I'll shut up and let you figure yourself out. Don't worry I can be perfectly quiet when I want to be. Yup quiet like mouse. This actually makes no sense since mice are so damn laud! And don't get me even started on the rats! I…"

At that moment Izaya had enough, so he grabbed the blabbering blond and clasped his hand over his mouth, turning whatever he was about to say into indistinguishable mumble. The hell was going on? Why was he here again and why couldn't he remember anything? Well he did remember two bodies on his and a very, very large amount of pleasure but what exactly happened…oh no…is that cum on sheets…please someone say that what he thinks happened did not happened.

"Hey, you…what did you say your name was again?" he removed his hand and the river of words immediately continued.

"…so I had to kick a petrol on them. It's Free, you know it's really kind of a mock name, you get it! Hahahahahahah Free, you know as in free to do whatever you want, and I'm a sex slave, I mean what were they thinking right! You know that guy I was talking about earlier? That Colt kid, Valentine Colt I think it is. Well he…" That's where the hand came down again.

Izaya sighed, losing his patience with the boy; "Will you please just answer the questions and not get all side tracked. I'm in a need of information here; do you know what happened to me?"

He ever so carefully removed his hand and the boy yipped back on his track: "You got drugged my Miss. Rose with a special type of aphrodisiacs that start working once you get into sexual contact with somebody. The dynamic duo over there where never good with drugged up clients. Too sensitive, but they are young, they'll learn. Do you need any more _information_, like a step by step show of watch you did to them, cause Miss. Rose has a tape and…"

"There is a tape!"

"Well duh, what do you think the camera is for, genius? Everybody was watching…"

"What do you mean everybody?!"

"Well Mistress Daniela, Mr. Aiden, Miss. Aisha and Miss. Rose then their where Destiny and Desire and me and Marco. Poor Marco, he has weak nerves and I think that you finished him of, I mean you should have seen his face when Miss. Rose held him there, he was all…"

"The hell, who are all those people!"

"Oh, they are Mistress Daniela's friends…well kind of. She says that she will not be associated with a bunch of perverted weirdoes like them, but we met here to have tea every Sunday so I guess they are kind of her friends…"

"You don't understand kid, I have no idea who are you talking about. I've been coped in this house for I don't know how many days and you are just taking the names out of a hat and throwing them out. The hell?"

"Okay, okay don't you worry about a thing. First of Mistress Daniela is well my mistress…"

"Your what?"

"My mistress. Her brother bought me for her, kind of like a joke I think. I'm supposed to be a sex slave but she wants nothing to do with me. She just keeps me cause I cook good." The kid shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile before blabbing off again; "I believe that you know Miss. Aisha and Miss. Rose, so as I said Mistress Daniela is kind of a friends with Miss. Rose. None of use really knows what Mr. Aiden is, we think he is like a cross between a demon and a warlock or something…we have no idea what's his deal other then that he's been dead already and that Destiny and Desire are here to protect him or something, I really don't know, you should ask Marco, he is usually more involved with those kinds of stuff. Though I do think that he'll pretty much try and ignore you after your little stunt here."

The boy looked in thought at the two small sleeping forms; "Oh yeah, silly me I forgot that I was supposed to get you dressed and downstairs into the tea room. And here I am chatting like there is absolutely nothing going on. Come on now. I got this awesome suit I need you in!"

Before Izaya could even open his mouth Free jumped of the bed and grabbed a black suit that was lying on the bed all that time.

"What, why do I need a suit?"

"Because you came all over your clothes and Miss. Aisha wanted to see you in a suit, like duh, silly. Seriously where or when did they pick you up?" the boy giggled and pretty much bounced out of the room only to turn and say; "Just knock when you are ready, kay!" and left him to have some privacy which in Izaya's mind was rather ridicules for during their whole conversation, Izaya was naked as on the day of his birth.

He sighed looking at the surely uncomfortable suit, before he froze, one of the boy's sentences passing through his head. He gulped, starting to feel himself shake.

"What did he mean; _when_ did they pick me up?"

**Author's notes: So in this chapter we get overwhelmed by new characters, sorry about that, but in the Rose manor…it was bound to happen. And does anyone love Free as much as I do? I know he is my character, but still. He doesn't stop talking, like ever. Daniela's brother has a very sick sense for humor in more ways then one. Oh well he gets that from me. I'm sorry for the sick chapters I'm in a weird mood lately. Anywise please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara it would be three times sicker.**

Free was, apparently, way more hyper then Izaya originally thought, for he couldn't wait outside for five whole minutes. Now he was in the room again, poking the twins as he tried to get them up. Izaya groaned as he slid the suit on. He did _not_ like suits. They were way too tight and restricted his movements, squeezing him in the places where no man should be squeezed by his clothes. Izaya had a feeling that, that was their purpose too. He felt hot and desperately in a need of a shower but he predicted he wasn't getting that any time soon.

And then there were those kids.

Izaya could not believe that he crumbled and fell down to their play. He practically raped one kid and used them both for pleasure. It was all part of her plan and he knew it. How could he be so stupid and let go of himself, surrendering to his instincts. So what if they had him surrounded, he was years older then them, he was supposed to be able to handle it. How old they were ten, eleven? Was it possible that he willingly gave in? No there was no way; he was perfectly able to keep his lusts in control.

"Ello babes, daddy is home~"

Oh great what now?

Another blond ducked into the room, his blue eyes sparkling playfully as he twirled a bottle of pink lube in his hand. He took a one quick look at the Izaya then at Free and finally at the twins and his grin grew even wider.

"My oh my, what do we have here? I have to admit that Miss. Rose really outdone herself with the kinkiness this time. I never in all fourteen years of my experience had a fivesom in which one of the guys is wearing a suit. But I am more than eager to…"

The pillow came flying his direction and muffed him mid sentence.

"Shut it Colt. Who ever said that you'll get me, I'm a one woman guy and you ain't even a woman!" Free laughed teasingly.

"Oh is that a challenge my little birdie, cause I do assure you that I can trick your eyes and every other organ on your body when it comes to sex." The blond winked teasingly.

"As I said, I stay true to my mistress."

"Ah a bird in a golden cage~ sings only for its master even when its master forbids it to sing."

"Unlike you who sing for everybody, but nobody loves you enough to keep you theirs."

"At least I still sing, what's a bird with clipped wings and its beak shut close."

"You tell me, Colt, for this bird ain't singing for you."

The blond giggled; "Such a tease, you are my little swallow."

"I don't belong to you and I never will."

"Oh, how they always want what they can't have."

Two boys eyed each other and Izaya was left to yet again be confused by the weirdness of expressions and happening in this house. However he was getting interested. Weird always attracted him and he found himself dwelling on psychology that would allow these boys to live like this. If only he wasn't one of them too, then this would be quite a game, but he wasn't sure could he safely play while being in this deep.

"So who's he? Does Miss. Rose want me to train him too, because I would love too~" the blond purred, sending shivers down Izaya's spine.

"Valentine this is Izaya, Izaya this is Valentine. And no, Valentine, he is not here so you can train him. He is Miss. Ryana's. I think she just wanted him warmed up."

"She could've called me, I'm the professional here." Valentine pouted.

"She did. She called the brothel, but Ruth said that you were busy."

"Couldn't she wait, I mean a guy has to work, right? Man this blows." He eyed Izaya one more time, before he gave him a seductive wink and a smile; "Don't worry handsome, we'll get our play time and then I'll show you the gold league~"

Izaya felt his blood run cold at the suggestion. He was not about to have sex with another kid. But fortunately enough the kid just smiled and skipped his way over to the twins. Izaya flinched when Valentine pressed his lips against Toshi's to wake up the younger one. Valentine giggled ad pulled up, twirling the lube around professionally.

"Wake up sleeping beauty~" he sung when Toshi opened his eyes tiredly.

The younger one smiled tiredly; "Valentine?"

"Who else, little one?" Valentine smiled back and leaned in to steal a kiss from the other twin as well.

"Huh?" Taki opened his eyes and tilted his head at the older boy, before he smiled as well.

"That's right angel, service with a smile~" Valentine chanted, brushing hair off of Taki's forehead.

"We should go now." Izaya heard a murmur behind him and felt pulled out of the room.

Free started leading him down the hall, unusually quiet and not commenting on the event that took place moments ago. Izaya could not have that; he wanted answers no matter how awkward they could be.

"So shall I guess that Valentine is their…teacher?"

Free sighed; "I guess, kind of. He enjoys his job way too much, he does."

Izaya made a scowl as if he agreed; "A pervert at such a young age."

Free at Izaya's surprise chuckled; "I wish it was that simple, but no. Actually yes and no. Izaya do you know how old usually sex slaves are when they begin their training?"

"Ummm no."

"Well you really can't tell because it depends on the conditions of their enslavement. I know that twins started when they were around five or so. Do you know when Valentine started?"

"No."

"The second he learned to suck. You would be surprised how many kinky perverts are out there. Valentine was messed with a lot, mainly in his head. Somebody thought it would be a brilliant idea to leave a newborn baby in front of the brothel and accidently created Valentine. He grew up taught nothing but sex, you know, he can't tune it down or stop himself. He bends and goes all ways. Guys or girl, children or old folks, he doesn't care, he sees no difference. Heck if you get him drunk enough he'll try to seduce a chair, I saw him once. He still thinks he got dumped, he has hamsters brain really." Free sighed shaking his head; "But when you get over the fact that he will try to seduce every moving thing, he is actually not that bad. He is childish as hell, really, at least when not on the job."

"You pity him?"

"What's not to pity? Everybody does, but no one will say anything to him. He wouldn't understand, after all. He lives in his own little world and is completely ignorant of the fact that everybody around him is using him. Just take Ruth for example."

"Ruth?"

"She runs the brothel where he lives and works. She's the one who raised him, actually. She makes good money off of him, uses the poor kid until he can't stand no more and then repeats the process again the next day. And you know how he thinks of her? He thinks of her as his mother! Hell, if I was to tell him that she is just using him and that she couldn't care less about him, he would never speak to me again if you exclude the fact that he would yell at me for an half an hours about how I dare to speak about Ruth that way ad that she would never do that and that she is the most loving person he met in his life. Loving in what way, I ask you. Do you know what he said to me the first time we met?"

"No."

"I asked him who he is and he told me; _I'm whoever or whatever you want me to be~_ I was literally dumfounded. He'll get in trouble like that, you'll see. There are a whole lot of freaks out there nowadays and Valentine just can't wrap his head around the fact that some of them might actually try and hurt him. I don't think that he is even aware that there are people who could try to hurt him. He sees the world through rose-colored glasses, I tell you."

Izaya allowed the boy to vent out his frustrations all while carefully devising a plan. That Valentine kid wasn't from the house; he lived on the outside so he would be a valuable connection. Free did say that the kid was naive, he'll easily get his trust and convince him to help him. Now all he needed is some time unsupervised with him and he'll have the boy dancing to his beat in no time.

"Well here we are; Miss. Ryana's room." Free sighed pushing him forwards slightly.

"Wait what? What does she want now?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, good luck." Free whished truthfully and pushed him inside.

**Author's notes: Don't look at me like that; we all already know that this story is my kink vent and if you don't like it you can leave right now. "Pouts in the corner."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's but not Drrr. If you try to steal my OC's I'll send Aisha to kidnap you. (Did you ever notice that the world kidnap consists out of words kid and nap? Too totally innocent words (If you don't count underage killers and delinquents) in such ominous one, I find it funny~)**

She was sitting on her bed, legs folded up to support her book. Her eyes glimmered when she looked up at him and smiled maliciously. She tapped the spot next to her and ordered in sharp voice;

"Sit."

To his surprise his body complied, too tired to fight her will and he sat on the edge of the bed. She immediately latched on to him from the back, one of her hands sneaking its way into his hair and other hooked him around his torso. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could fell her smile on his skin.

"Did my little kitten have fun with his toys?" she asked sweetly.

"You are sick." He spat.

"You are the one that had sex with two preteen boys, not me." He could feel her smirk on his skin and he felt shivers run across his spine.

"You drugged me, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh? I drugged you? I do not recall doing that." Surprise in her voice was evident but was soon replaced with mockery; "Are you sure your not just telling yourself that so you wouldn't feel guilty for all the pleasure you got from them?"

Izaya's heart froze. Could she really be telling the truth? Was he really that sick to willingly enjoy having sex with children? No it couldn't be, they all said that he was drugged right, it had to be. He couldn't live with himself if he was starting to lose control over his body like that. He trained himself for years to stay indifferent to these kinds of temptations. He had strict discipline over his human urges; he had to if he wanted to surpass the rest of the humans. He couldn't be losing control now, not now.

"Cute little toys aren't they?" she breathed into his ear, her warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand up; "Very talented too. Yes, one of our best little toys, if I may say so myself. You haven't even seen them at their best. What they shoved you was just 50% of their actual work. Just some simple basics I asked them to show you. At 100%...well you wouldn't be here if that was the case, you would be with them, spreading their legs open, drunk and ready for another round…"

"Stop that, stop it!" He yelled, feeling his cheeks blush as he remembered two pairs of soft, cold lips exploring his skin; "That's sick, that's just sick. I will not be manipulated like this."

He tried to stand up from the bed, but she pulled him down. For a sixteen year old girl she was pretty strong; "Oh, but I know you want it Izaya-kun. Nobody who ever tried them could resist trying the seconds and they were never disappointed. Those two are our toys of best quality and they are not even fully trained yet. Imagine how well they will perform once when they are fully trained. They really are addicting, like a drug and you can have them all you want if you behave and stay my kitten."

"You are a monster."

"They can get quite naughty, those two, once when they are at they best. Now that's a real eye candy, remind me to show you their tapes, they are really quite adorable."

"They are children."

"So what? Just makes it cuter. Especially since they are twins. We have some twincest tapes too if you have a soft spot for that." She chuckled.

Izaya shivered looking into those lust filled eyes that held a grin of their own. What she was suggesting was utterly disgusting and yet a part of him wanted it. A part of him that he buried so long ago, trying to put a stop to all human feelings that could stop him from achieving immortality. All his lusts and needs were kept in check, pooling one over the other in the dark, forgotten box in the back of his mind. And now that sinful box was opened letting the greed out more powerful then ever, hungry from the years of starvation and isolation. He had to fight hard not to fall into the darkness of lust.

"You would be able to play with them every day, I promise." She whispered into his ear, aware of the battle that was going on inside his heart.

"Don't even suggest that, I would never stoop as love as to do something like that on daily bases. I'm not one of your pets." He spat, trying to sound spiteful, but his voice betrayed him.

"Such a proud little kitten you are. So afraid of what others think. Wouldn't you love to get rid of that? Nobody will judge you here; you can get as kinky as you want with your toys. They are just toys, very easily replaced if broken. I know that you are sadistic and I know you love humans, so wouldn't you like to have a pair of humans just for you. I'm prepared to make them yours and only yours if you agree. They are not our only toys; we have others as well if you would prefer something else. I'm sure we can even get you a girl, if the boys don't cut it out for you. Or maybe you would like both?"

Izaya shivered again, completely at the loss of words. No matter what he said, she ignored him and kept tempting his lustful side to commit this sin which would launch him down into the mud with the rest of humanity.

"I suppose that you just letting me go is not one of the choices?" He asked weakly.

"Nuh-uh, little one, you have two choices and both include staying here with me. One: You be a good kitty and accept my offer and stay by my side willingly and as a reward get your own toys and two: make me brainwash you and become my mindless little slave that will do whatever I say with no questions asked. If you try to run away, kill me or avoid the answer I'll just call someone to help me and brainwash you and the put you through the hell of a torture." She smiled sweetly; "So which one do you choose?"

Izaya sighed weighing down his options. He knew that he had no chances of running away at this point and if he wanted to run away in the future he needed his brain unwashed. In addition he did not like the sound of being somebody's mindless slave. If he was forced to slavery he might as well have some free will. So the choice was clear.

"I pick number one." He muttered and felt her smile again.

"Good, kitten." She purred pulling him down to lay on the bed as she stroked him to sleep.

**Author's notes: Sometimes I sit in my room, writing stuff and this thought comes to mind: "I am one seriously sick person." I write stuff like this with a completely bored face, like I'm filling out a form and not writing about child rape. I suck, I'm so sick that sometimes one side of my personality gets worried for the other and the other is like; "Stop nagging me, I'm in puberty okay. Better to write about this stuff then to do it." Can argue on that one you know. The worst thing is that the dark side of my brain is craving for another IzayaXtwins chapter (It just accrued to me that if this was like a real paring in a real anime or manga I would have no idea what to use for a couples name, ideas?) The only reasons stopping me are: 1. I suck so bad at writing that stuff 2. Its seriously messed up and 3. You would hate me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Own only my characters. **

Izaya hummed softly to himself as his eyes scanned the monitor of the flashing laptop. It has been three months since he was first bound to this house. At first it felt like prison. He was allowed to move around the house but not on the outside and even on the inside he was painfully aware of thousand invisible but watchful eyes that followed his every move. In this house there was no privacy, no solitude, no sanctuary. Wherever he went he was being watched. It was rather painful at first, knowing that he, Izaya Orihara, was placed in a roll of a miserable house slave that had to come when his masters called and do as they said.

Fortunately enough, he was never really built for that sort of roll and that did not go unnoticed. He was too smart to be just a stupid little pet for someone's play time. He knew that Aisha will get bored of him sooner or latter and he was worried about what will happen then. Will he be turned into one of Crimson's pleasure toys? Be put through some of the gruesome experiments that he witnessed happening in this horror house? Or will he simply be killed, seeing as he outlived his usefulness? He dreaded the day when that question will be answered.

But the day came none at less. And, surprisingly, worked out in his favor. Aisha did, indeed, get bored of him, which he took as quite of insult. She moved on to the next prey, hungry for fresh screams that she didn't hear yet. She was tired of Izaya's screaming that was always the same, never changing. She was tired of the fact that he rarely struggled anymore, finally realizing that there is no escape. She grew tired with him and so she moved on to the fresh meat, leaving Izaya to worry about his future.

He was not killed, nor put in any other degrading or painful position. Instead he was almost…promoted. That was the only word he could think of that fit this situation. Crimson decided that it would be a waist to let someone as smart as him rot in slavery. So she released him out of the position of the slave, but not out of the house. It was a rather complicated deal. He was not a slave nor a servant, but he wasn't exactly free either. He was allowed to go outside now, but had his boundaries and was chipped so Crimson could fallow his movements when he was out of her eyesight. It was rather degrading and he was completely against it, but it could not be helped. He was just glad that he was not viewed as someone's property anymore. Now he worked for Crimson Rose and he, surprisingly, took joy in it too.

Now, that he was not the one who is tortured daily, he found that this house is truly a magnificent playground where he could observe his humans in the most unbelievable scenarios ever. Crimson was rather willing at letting him play with some of her toys as long as he does his job right. And he…he was really beginning to enjoy it. He was beginning to enjoy their screams, their struggles. The way they begged to be released, the way they would look at him, their eyes clouded with tears, lips shaking ever so slightly as they did his bidding.

He was their god!

He was finally god of his lovely little humans. It felt so amazing. The way they would look down and start shaking the minute his eyes would rest on them. The way they did everything he asked, without even thinking about it. It was magnificent, it was addicting! The power, it was absolutely addicting! He was granted absolute power over them and only thing they could do is tremble in fear. Only one above him was Crimson Rose, but he was willing to accept that, since she was the one who led him to all this power in the first place.

His views on things changed in those short three months. He had no problem bending over children any more, Taki and Toshi remaining his all time favorite toys. He enjoyed the night time at the house, when all the lights would go out and Toshi's sweet little lips would press against his as Taki's skilled mouth licked his cock to life. They were truly talented little pets, always eager to please their master. They were usually locked up in his room, waiting patiently until he returns and starts their little games, teasing them with food that he brought and that they were sometimes deprived of, for funs sake. They were truly good sports, never once failing to amaze him and further his interest in them. They knew no shame and would jump him anywhere, working for their bread. He would laugh at them and push them away, calling them names and daring them to come near. They always would, no matter what. They were only eleven but they were not innocent at all, as he first thought. They enjoyed the games as much as he did; the only difference is that they would take the painful end of the games, leaving the pleasure mostly for him.

He smirked, letting his hand fall down and into Toshi's hair as the younger twin purred softly against his chest. Toshi decided to seat himself into Izaya's lap that day and Taki was going slow, brushing his soft locks against Izaya's legs in silent plea.

"Not now boys. I'm working." He said, softly pushing Toshi off of his lap.

The boy landed with a thud, but was not discouraged. Instead he just pouted looking at Izaya with big needy eyes.

"But you worked all day. I think its play time now. Don't you think so Taki?"

"I think so too." Taki purred, his arms folded over Izaya's legs and his head resting on his hands. He looked at Izaya from below like a puppy begging for a treat; "Come on _master_, you know you want us." He purred out the word master, looking at Izaya naughtily and Izaya silently cursed. Taki always knew how to get what he and his twin craved for.

But Izaya was never the one to give in so easily.

"Too bad boys, but today is just not your day. I have work to finish up. If you behave maybe you'll get a treat each before bedtime."

He wasn't lying to them. He really was busy. He continued his job as an informant even here, but now he worked only for Crimson Rose and was warned that if he messed with any information or business clients she had, his name would be written down on the list of experiments. He did not want to mess up. However Taki and Toshi were doing their best to distract him as Taki's soft lips found their place on his brothers and they gleamed mischievously

Izaya knew that if he didn't stop this he was in for a show.

"Boys…"

Taki did not waste his time pinning his brother to the floor and biting into his tender skin. Toshi moaned loudly, his eyes growing hazy as his brother started sucking at the bite mark. Taki's eyes traveled to Izaya's and then went down to Izaya's pants, smiling knowingly as he started to lick and nip his brother's ear, making him wiggle underneath him. They were dressed only in white nightgowns that were too big for them and Taki's restless movements started reveling a little too much for Izaya's patience to bear. Toshi was not being anymore helpful as he moaned his brother's name in hushed, needy voice as Taki traveled downwards taking of the buttons of his little brothers shirt, anxious to expose that tender skin that just waited for him. Taki's tongue traveled up and down again, once his brother was completely exposed, sucking on his nipples as the younger one helplessly moaned and wiggled underneath him.

"Taki…" Toshi moaned again and Taki complied with the call, finding his way up again and kissing his brother deeply.

"Hush baby." Taki hummed softly into his brother's ear, before he trailed down again, this time his attentions clear.

That was enough for Izaya. His pants were warm and tight and he wanted nothing else but to join in on this little game.

But he couldn't. There was work to be done and his little toys wasted too much of his time already. Looks like there would be no treat for them tonight. He sighed and got up from his chair and laid his hand on Taki's shoulder, getting the older ones attention. Taki looked up from his brother's cock that quivered in need, his eyes full of smug as Izaya leaned in and kissed the naughty little pet. Toshi moaned in need of attention, but quieted himself when he saw a glint of silver in Izaya's behind Izaya's back.

"Taki…" his voice wavered as he tried to warn his brother, but Izaya was far too quick working and in no time a pair of handcuffs was snapped on Taki's wrists.

"Master being kinky today?" Taki purred.

"No, I just want some peace, that's all." Izaya said, dragging the older twin across the floor and to the bed and handcuffing him to one of the bed legs. Izaya looked at Toshi and pointed at the bed leg on the opposite side of the bed; "You can sit there yourself or I could drag you there like your brother." He said twirling another pair of handcuffs in his hand.

Toshi sighed, seeing that their little game did not go exactly as planned and obediently made his way to the opposite side of the bed, patiently waiting as Izaya snapped the handcuffs on him as well.

"Be too loud and I will get gags too, alright?" Izaya said looking from one brother to the other.

"Yes." They answered in pouting unison.

Izaya smirked and kneeled next to the younger twin, gripping his head with his hand and pulling him into a deep kiss. Separating he licked boy's lips, still feeling Taki's taste on them and smiled.

"If it is of any comfort for you, you're little show was quite…entreating."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR or Izaya.**

**Claimer: I own every single one of the OC's, that house and this story line.**

The house.

It was ominous.

Poison ran through the veins of that house. Poison, drug, he could not resist.

The house itself was the predator, he concluded. There was something in that house. Something ancient and powerful. Something he could not defeat.

Magic?

No. There was no way. Magic isn't real. Magic is just something that kids believe in until they reach a certain point in their lives when they realize that there are no fairies to save them from the hungry yaws of the darkness.

Magic does not exist.

Like Dullahans?

He was proven wrong. If things like Celty exist who is to say that there is no more of this…magic.

This house…it was magic. And not the good kind of magic you see in fairytales. There was something unsettling about those dull red walls decorated with gold vines, there was something unnerving about those eyes that he constantly felt on his back, even though he could not see anybody. Even when he thought that he was alone…there was always something there…watching…waiting…expecting. There was something watching his every step and he could not help but to grow paranoid.

That's what this house did to its unsuspecting victims.

It swallowed them whole.

Drowned then in darkness.

It was beautiful…

…and deadly…

A Venus flytrap

Izaya could not help but to fall deeper and deeper into the awaiting stomach of darkness. Soon enough he didn't think like old Izaya. Something new was born. Something that old Izaya would quite possibly be either disgusted with…or proud off.

He could not decide.

He reached the peek of power, had something he never had before. He had hundreds of humans at his disposal. He could play with them, torture them, and scare them. He could be merciful or cruel. It did not matter.

They were replaceable.

Just like toys.

He wasn't as happy as he thought he should be. She still ruled over him and he did not like that. He didn't like being ordered around. But somehow his mind moved past that fact. It was the venom of the house that lulled his senses to sleep. Sweet as honey, deadly as poison. There was something in that house.

Something.

It was waiting. It was watching.

What will he do? How will he act?

Can he escape the deadly addiction of the house?

Thought so.

/-/

Soft hum of air danced in her hair as she watched her kingdom. Her palace where she was the only one that they worshiped. How beautiful it all was. How innocent they all were.

She loved that.

She loved that innocence. She loved seeing it crushed and ripped as they realized what world really is. She loved watching them cry. Out of everything that was her favorite thing. She loved to watch those liquid crystals fall down their faces as they sobbed, their voices so beautifully hitched in despair and pain too big for them to express. She loved the looks on their faces as she told them that, no; nobody cared enough to save them. People knew about this house. Powerful people knew about this palace of sin. But nobody cared. Nobody cared enough to stop her doings; nobody cared enough to stop her from kidnapping little children, _innocent_ little children and leading them to slavery.

They would all fade away.

Some got too old for her liking.

Some were no fun anymore

Some accepted their fate to fast.

Sometimes she would sell her used toys to the highest bidder.

But no one really wanted used toys.

So those who she got bored with would usually end up as her guinea-pigs.

Or simply dead.

She loved to listen to their screams too.

And then there was that new one. That little raven who thought himself big. Unlike her customers she had nothing against used toys. She happily took the broken little thing once her protégés got bored of him.

It was the least she could do.

He was quite amusing. That little raven. How he thought himself strong and big and powerful. He thought that he was smart, but she outsmarted him. He was nothing more but another songbird in her cage.

Her golden cage she kept all of her little birdies in.

He thought that he held everything under control, that he could handle her.

He was wrong.

She was the ruler of this palace.

He will not escape her, for it was impossible to escape her.

She was everywhere.

Ever-present.

Ever-existing.

He was nothing more then a little kitten she took in out of boredom.

And when he gets boring…

…she'll do what she did to every little kitten that was boring…

…from the time she was four…

…and snap his pretty little neck.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

SNAP

**The end**

** ?**


End file.
